Lord Dragaunus
Lord Dragaunus (simply known as Dragaunus) is the main antagonist of the Disney TV series Mighty Ducks. He is the tyrannical leader of the Saurians, bent on taking over Puck World and Earth at all costs. He was voiced by Tim Curry, who has also portrayed Pennywise in It (1990), among other villains. Role As the tyrannical leader of the Saurians, Dragaunus is evil, big, strong, and can breathe fire. He is not above working with humans or even other aliens in his quest for world domination, plus he doesn't take kindly to the failures of his cronies (composing of Siege, Chameleon and the Hunter Drones). Also, despite his close relation with his right hand/advisor Wraith, Dragaunus is at odds with him as he lost faith in the Saurian dark magic which Wraith uses and only when somewhat desperate, will he allow Wraith to employ them in a major part of his latest plan. Otherwise, the main tools he equips for himself and his henchmen with are teleporters, rays, blasters, rockets, and cloaking devices. In the past, Dragaunus and the Saurian Overlords led their legions of Hunter Drones in an attempt to invade the planet of Puckworld. However, a brave duck by the name of Drake DuCaine was able to see through the Saurians' cloaking technology with a seemingly normal goalie mask. With the powers of the mask, DuCaine sent the Saurians to a mysterious dimension, known only as "Dimensional Limbo" to forever remain trapped. However, being the last of the Overlords, Dragaunus managed to escape Dimensional Limbo and return to Puckworld with an armada of ships, successfully enslaving the populace. However, a resistance is formed by Canard Thunderbeak, who had found the Mask of Drake DuCaine. Together, they freed the planet from Dragaunus' control, but Dragaunus and his forces managed to escape in their ship, the Raptor, and end up escaping to Earth through an inter-dimensional gateway. However, the Ducks follow them, leaving both groups stranded on Earth to continue their fight against each other. Ever since then, most of Dragaunus's schemes involve trying to create an alternative fuel source for his flagship or to take down the Mighty Ducks in his attempt to take over either Earth or Puck World for himself and his forces. Needless to say, despite a few setbacks they suffered, the Mighty Ducks manage to foil Dragaunus' schemes, leaving him very distraught. Dragaunus' fate remains undisclosed since the show got cancelled after 26 episodes, whether he would be captured and imprisoned or killed by the Mighty Ducks. Personality Dragaunus is shown to be a ruthless, oppressive, psychopathic, and sadistic tyrant who will stop at nothing to take over Puck World and Earth for himself. He is also failure-intolerant and manipulative, as he would resort his henchmen to pain torture when his plans fail, such as the time when he took out his own Hunter Drones to vent out his frustration. Gallery LordDraganus.jpg Navigation Category:Tyrants Category:Aliens Category:Power Hungry Category:Dragons Category:Leader Category:Egotist Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mongers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Thugs Category:Wealthy Category:Vengeful Category:Non-Action Category:Arrogant Category:Extravagant Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Oppressors Category:Hegemony Category:Misanthropes Category:Mastermind Category:Conspirators Category:Terrorists Category:Traitor Category:Cheater Category:Murderer Category:Blackmailers Category:Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Inconclusive Category:Animals Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes Category:Supremacists Category:Elderly Category:Lawful Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Fighters Category:Liars Category:Warlords Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Slaver Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Strategic Category:Destroyers Category:Trickster Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Crime Lord Category:Monarchs